End of Line
by CityofPopolac
Summary: A one shot scene between Quorra and the MP3 programs at Castor's End of Line Club - Daft Punk. Rated M for strong sexual content. Please R&R.


**I do not own Quorra, Daft Punk, End of Line, or the setting. It is Copyright of TR0N and Disney. This is a one shot and will not be added to.**

Quorra was pacing nervously in the hallway outside of End of Line. She knew Sam was meeting with an old friend, but how many programs were safe anymore? Her worrying was getting the best of her and soon she entered the club, mingling through groups but staying close to the wall. Castur always ran this place as one of the classiest in the Grid, yet tonight there was necking everywhere tonight.

Quorra's gaze wandered around the large, illuminated room though she was barely paying attention to what she saw. Built high into the wall at her left was a large window where the MP3 programs were mixing music that evening. Her senses finally began to wake up as she watched them and found herself walking forward towards the window to get a better look at their suits. They wore helmets different from the other programs, even disc players.

A passer's familiar voice pulled her away momentarily and when she glanced back at the programs one appeared to be looking at her. Or so the angle implied. Quorra began to panic; no one here was to recognize her or she would put herself and Sam into danger.

She was about to make a break for the exit when her eyes caught something. One of the MP3 programs had a helmet with a ribbon of visor over which catch phrases and codes had been streaming through all evening since she'd arrived. Now the text "**Hey you!**" was printed in bright red letters across the visor. Against her instinct but caving to her curiosity, she stepped closer and put a hand to her breast. "**Yes!**" blinked across the screen and he motioned for her. She froze. "**Come up!**" it suggested and somehow this wasn't delivered threateningly; his body language was loose and welcoming.

Quorra slowly crossed the club and when she reached the staircase and door for the DJ booth the knob turned and pulled open before her hand could reach it. The program stood above her, the black mouth piece of its helmet turned up in a permanent small smile. "**Hello!**" the red letters welcomed her and for some reason she smiled as she stepped into the booth.

The other program in the booth turned to her and its helmet was made entirely of a lit screen. Displayed on its face was a pleased, smiling face. She greeted it despite its mute personality and turned back to the first program. "**I'm Thomas**," the visor read, blinked for a moment, then was replaced by "**This is Guy**."

"Oh," Quorra felt herself blushing, never before interacting with mute programs and especially not those working at Castur's facility. She found them oddly attractive and realized she was standing too willingly close to the program named Thomas. "My name is Quorra."

Thomas held her hand and pressed the mouth of his helmet to it in a kiss, his screen reading, "**FANTASTIC**." Quorra laughed nervously as Guy then shook her hand, a large heart displayed on his helmet.

She felt herself calming down, her body less tense, her mind slowing in its reel. She watched the programs DJ and gazed out the mirrored windows as citizens of the Grid conversed, argued, and flirted.

Quorra was leaning against the mixing table, entranced in people watching, when she felt a touch trail down her spine to the small of her back. She looked quickly over her shoulder to see Thomas behind her, the visor of his helmet displaying "" before "**OOPS**." Her cheeks grew hot with a blush and she tucked her face into her shoulder, gazing at him through her hair. He glanced down her backside than met her eyes again. "**May I?**" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders and raised her eyebrows slightly. Her attraction to him was magnetic and a part of her wanted to advance on him but she knew better.

Thomas's visor blanked as he stepped closer to her, his helmet almost resting on the curve of her shoulder as his hand returned to the small of her back, sliding down and over her hip. He pulled her to his chest with this hand, his visor reading "**Closer?**" and she could barely respond. She could smell him now, an unfamiliar scent of a stranger whose sweetness was shocking in its newness. "**Scared?**" he asked her, and she shook her head.

Again he stepped behind her, his hands on her hips, his helmet pressing against her ear. She could feel and hear him breathing, each inhale pushed his chest to her back and each exhale brought warm breath on the nape of her neck. Suddenly he moved forward and placed his left hand past her on the mixing table. She realized what he was doing; his arm was angled perfectly - to Guy he appeared simply to be leaning behind her, while he blocked the front of her body below her shoulders completely. Her affection peaked unreasonably fast and she ran her hand up and down Thomas's arm once, then gripped it in a strange eagerness. She felt him sigh and she closed her eyes, her head falling back on his shoulder.  
He rubbed his hand up her stomach and then back down across the slick fabric. Back up again he slid his palm under her breast, caressing her lightly. She tightened in surprise, leaning her head against his neck and he rested his helmet against her forehead. Thomas coasted his hand across her ribcage and back to her breast, cupping and squeezing gently. Quorra caught a moan and locked her lips, her grip on his arm intensifying with her pleasure.

Thomas moved to her side again, his hands removed from her body. "Back room?" his visor inquired and she found herself blushing so hard she could only nod. She followed Thomas to a sliding door behind Guy, who's helmet displayed a large "**?**" at their urgency. Thomas waved a hand at him at him and read, "**JUST A MIN**."

The storage closet was small and empty save for a chair and some old boxes. Quorra of course wasn't interested in the content of the room so much as the activity and soon she found her back against the wall and her chest pinned to Thomas's. "**More?**" he asked her and she nodded, her hands grabbing greedily at the sides of his metallic suit. The "" reappeared on his screen as he leaned his helmet against her cheek affectionately. He unfastened and unzipped her suit slowly, tracing her skin with his fingertips, the dim light reflecting off of the silver plating on his knuckles. Her hands grabbed carelessly at his body, over the muscles of his arms, his shoulders, down his stomach. She could feel his growing heat through his clothing and she wanted it.

Thomas tugged her suit gently to expose her shoulders and chest, his helmet tilted down to admire his work. Quorra kissed his screen in encouragement and a line of small red hearts patterned his visor momentarily. He covered her bare breasts with his hands, squeezing before running his thumbs over her nipples. She sighed and brought her leg up along the outside of his thigh, coaxing him closer to her. He obliged, forcing his stomach and hips to hers as he carefully worked at her chest. The feeling of his body crushing hers overwhelmed Quorra momentarily and her head fell back against the wall, powerless to Thomas's dominant position.

He looked up at her, reading, "**Kiss me again**" and then, "**I can feel it**." Her cheeks reddened and she leaned forward, brushing her lips to his mouthpiece and visor then his neck. She sucked and bit softly at his skin through the fabric as he run his thumbs over her breasts again, begging to distract her from her affections.

Soon her eagerness peaked again and her hands wandered down Thomas's stomach to his hips, playing with the waistline of his suit pants. She felt his rhythm at her chest slow and his head tilted up to her. "**More?**" he asked in red letters and gently pushed his helmet against her face as his hands uncontrollably rubbed over her chest and sides. Quorra closed her eyes, focusing as her fingers found the hot skin under the fabric. She sucked in a sharp inhale when her hand met his member and he jumped, driving his weight into her accidentally. She kissed his neck in comfort while she took his erection in her hand, very slowly running her fingers up and down his length. As aroused as she was becoming, the short and frantic breathes that her touch now coaxed from Thomas was by far the most exhilarating and her focus bounced in and out of grasp. She brushed her finger over his tip and he jumped into her again, pacing his hands up and down her back as he sighed into her neck. She slid up and down him, barely faster than before, savoring every muscle spasm and harsh exhale Thomas granted her. He had frozen almost completely, his visor displaying blinking dashes every so often or a heartbeat monitor. He had moved so close to her that her hand and his erection pressed against her own thighs and crotch, causing her even more distress.

He nuzzled the mouthpiece of his helmet against her cheek and asked, "**Are u wet?**" the question was unnecessary but arousing, but she nodded and brought his hand between her legs. The feeling of her heat caused a split-second urgency in Thomas and he lifted Quorra against the wall by her thighs, rubbing his length against her crotch and pressing his face against her neck. She moaned at his force and his visor read, "**LOUDER**."

He teased her again and she whined, resting her head to his as she frantically unfastened the lower part of her suit, exposing herself. Thomas's breath was haggard and fast and the heart beat monitor on his visor peaked in half-second intervals. He forced himself inside her completely and the moaning cry she released caused him to squeeze her thighs hard, hand prints deepening under the cloth. He thrusted again and her volume only rose, begging him for more, faster. "**Deeper?**" he asked her and she moaned again, his force paining her in such a way that as the burn faded she desired more. "**Deeper?**" he read again and she whined a pitifully submissive, "_Yes_!" that he was sure Guy might have heard.

He bounced her by her thighs, his weight and power so intense on Quorra that her breath was desperate each time and despite her panic, her pleasure as overpowering enough to distract her from his chest bearing on hers. She felt herself spasm more than once and her head hung helplessly from one shoulder to the other as Thomas drove into her, squeezing her thighs and lifting her up each time then bringing her down to meet him. She knew he was close to wetting her, the way his motions cycled faster and his fluid rhythm became rigid and sloppy. She held tight to his shoulders, opening her eyes and listening to his inhales and exhales, his sighing and quiet moaning. Taking her off-guard, he pulled her down hard and came inside her, his weight pinning her to the wall and his warmth smothering her to the point of suffocation.

After a moment of complete contentment, Thomas read, "**Good?**" and Quorra nodded with a shy giggle. "" followed as he nuzzled her and she couldn't keep from kissing his face. He pulled out from her but continued to neck her affectionately, his hands touching her shoulders and face. She became buzzed with his nudging, her eyes closing again and she melted into his arms.

Suddenly the storage door slid open and Guy started to step in, his helmet lighting up with an exclamation point. His head titled back and forth across them and then he read, "**?**". "**You perv!**" Thomas lit up, then, "**U missed it**." Out of reflex but not understanding, Guy displayed a sad face. Thomas nuzzled Quorra's neck and shoulders again, and then glanced at his partner program. "**Join?**" his visor suggested. Quorra's breath caught in her throat at the possibility.

Guy's tricolored lights rippled up and down before his center screen displayed a blushing emoticon, tapping the tips of his fingers together bashfully. Thomas motioned for the MP3 program, reading "**JUST TOUCH**." Quorra watched with growing anticipation as Guy shut the door and walked towards them slowly, his hands wringing. Thomas's breath evened as he observed his partner, his arm still looped around Quorra's waist. Guy froze and she began to laugh, reaching for his wrists and pulling him into their pairing. His helmet displayed a blinking "**!**" and then illuminated drops of sweat, Thomas responding with, "**Wait**."

He moved behind Quorra's heated body, leaning his back to the wall where hers had been and coaxed her into spooning him, her legs laying along his perfectly. She moaned quietly at the feeling of their bodies together again and Guy's helmet blinked in alarm.

"**Calm**" Thomas told him and he reached for his partner's face, brushing it lightly with his plated knuckles. Guy's visor flashed with a red heart at the touch. Then Thomas gently cupped his neck and pulled him forward, forcing his body to collide with Quorra's. She sighed in contentment, caressing her hands up Thomas's arms to his shoulders and down his chest. The way her eyes flashed made Guy nervous and he hesitated with his own hands, more pixelated sweat droplets forming on his visor.

Thomas suddenly tugged Guy into Quorra, his face buried in her exposed chest. He pushed back in shock, "**!**" blinking vibrantly as he held his hands in front of him. Thomas and Quorra waited then she reached for him and very carefully wrapped her fingers around his arms as she approached him, leaving Thomas. Guy's screen was blank save for the rippling of color, but his chest lifted and fell in a rhythm that displayed his uncertainty. Quorra stepped close to him, her face inches from his and she wrapped her arms around his middle affectionately, breathing him in. He felt and smelled completely different from Thomas and the vibes he emitted were uncomfortable and erratic, something she was driven to calm. She knew what he wanted and she was willing to push for it.

Quorra began to kiss his neck, her hand cupping the opposite side as she slid her leg up the inside of his with her weight pressing to him. His heartbeat was loud and quick and she could feel his muscles moving as his hands finally touched her. She had been so impatient that when she felt the heat of his palms she became distracted and simply closed her eyes with her lips still pressed to his throat. His fingers traced her shoulders blades, over her disc, her spine, her backside. He carefully, gently grabbed her there and she squeezed his shoulders, lifting herself towards him out of reflex. Guy was breathing so fast that her body was almost bouncing against his chest and Quorra clung to him, waiting for the moment when his body would smooth into its desires and the adrenaline would fade to passion.

His hands squeezed her greedily and he brought her close to him, his head tilted down to look at her face. She lay against him with her head tucked to his helmet, her eyes shut and her cheeks pink. He began to stroke her hair, moving it behind her ear before he returned to his prior activity. Quorra heard Thomas's footsteps, who suggestively moved Guy's hand down towards the gap between her thighs, "**Go on!**" displayed on his visor.

Guy's helmet flashed with an angry, jealous emoticon, shooing Thomas away before it returned to blank. He backed up until he felt the cool wall behind him and he cautiously moved Quorra with him, his leg fitting perfectly between hers. Her suit had repaired itself and she was no longer exposed, raising his comfort level and curiosity. He watched intently as she positioned herself on his thigh, her legs tight around it as she took up her space at his chest, tucking her head under his chin and kissing his throat and collar.

Guy sighed happily and remained still for several seconds, savoring her lips through the fabric of his shirt and keeping his hands motionless on her thighs. Soon he felt himself growing warm and his fingers lingered to her backside again, very slowly cupping her and rolling her forward against his leg. She moaned in an exhale against his neck and he pulled her hard into him, hoping she would do it again. She did, louder, and he could feel her hands trembling on his chest. He tucked one hand between her and his leg and she tensed, whining suddenly and almost frightening him. He waited before her pulled her forward again, forcing her onto his hand, his fingers teasing her through the fabric. She cried out and he leaned his helmet against her forehead, the lights flickering in columns with his excitement. When he pulled her towards him again she moaned and dug her fingernails into his shoulders. "The pants, the pants," he heard her mumbling and his screen was dotted with sweat again.

She unfastened her pants and Guy panted hard as she turned his hand over and forced his fingers inside her. His lust skyrocketed to dizzying proportions at her heat and he slid down the wall with his inability to stay standing. Each time she thrusted on him her chest was crushed to his and she was holding his face to her neck, panting and moaning and telling him he was okay. Her thigh was rubbing on his erection and this caused his back to arch and stiffen; his visor bright with asterisks and exclamation points. Quorra felt his rough breathing in hot gusts and it barely distracted her from her spiraling thoughts as she moved forward and back on his hand, her thrusting become faster and more forceful.

In a daze, Guy barely felt her muscles shake around his knuckles and how much she was trembling and crying for him. She scooted off of his hand and threw her knee over his legs, straddling his hips. A downward facing arrow and a large heart alternated on his helmet as his hands lovingly stroked her hips and sides.

Suddenly Quorra felt heat behind her and noticed Thomas had worked up the courage to join them, his body engulfing her from behind with eager hands. His visor displayed a calm heartbeat monitor and his breath was even and slow. Guy's helmet flashed "**^_^**" and then blanked as he motioned for Quorra to move closer to him. She did so, her crotch rubbing his erection and coaxing a strong reaction from Guy, whose legs attempted to lift involuntarily under her and Thomas's weight. She rocked her hips as she folded her hands around Guy's and interlaced their fingers. Thomas's head was nestled in the crook of her neck and both of his hands were making their way down her stomach to her gap. He slid her button between his fingers and she pushed hard on Guy, his legs moving again. He quickly pushed his waistband down so their skin met and they moaned simultaneously, Quorra lifting herself to take in his length. Thomas leaned against her back as she came down on Guy, his fingers moving back and forth on her button and pressing himself against her backside.

Quorra moaned loudly as she beared down on Guy, and Thomas's force behind her had her body's temperature peaking; her face buried in Guy's shoulder and her back covered by Thomas's greedy interplay. Guy's screen illuminated as his head rocked from side to side, his lights rippling with color at the pace that his body shook. Her warmth was driving him insane and watching Thomas fondling her was making it worse. One hand was sprawled across the pale stomach, the other was circling her over and over, and causing spasms Guy could feel with each of their thrusts. "**Good?**" Thomas's visor displayed to Guy, whose screen responded with a delayed "**:****3**". Thomas reached for Guy and gripped his forearm and he began to thrust with Quorra, pushing her weight harder and fasted onto the program underneath. She sighed and made loud whining noises as her head rested back on Thomas's shoulder and she squeezed Guy's hands. Guy was completely trapped in his pleasure and he could feel himself losing control of the situation, her repeated climaxes testing his ability to restrain himself. Thomas only worsened it, his aggression and well-placed teasing quickening their situation to what he predicted as an abrupt ending.

Quorra was becoming desperate and exhausted, her body shaking from the amount of contact she was receiving. Thomas's touch was so intense that her thrusts on Guy were becoming forceful to the point of pain and she suddenly embraced him, wrapping her arms around his heaving chest and meeting his movements. She pressed her face to his helmet and moaned his name, her sweat steaming the glass. She could clearly hear him moaning, his muteness broken in their passion and this drove her rhythm on his body. When he came, he enveloped her with his arms and felt Thomas's push behind her. Quorra released a cry of relief that almost re-excited Guy but he was too deep in hormonal release to bother.

Thomas rolled backwards onto the floor, his visor displaying asterisks and "**FUCK YEAH**" several times. Quorra collapsed against Guy, his face bright with a relaxed smiley face. Her eyelids were heavy and her body felt like it had been backed over by a light runner. Without thinking she began to kiss Guy all over his face, his screen blushing in pixelation. He curled his body around her in an embrace as she rubbed his back affectionately, slowly falling asleep.


End file.
